Confrontational
by Comehere-often
Summary: It would seem that Alucard was not destined to spend his immortal life alone in the tomb he created for himself throughout history. Left in a state of unrest during the 21st century with nothing else to do, he must embrace life and do what he can to help humanity (and save his own sanity). Something simple if not for the white haired demon that gazed upon him with human eyes.


Contraptions composed of wheels and other strange, mechanized parts that seemed to move by magic. Frightening fortresses of glass that stood taller than any castle he had ever seen before in his immortal life. Lights lined the streets that required no flame to glow a dull orange as soon as the evening arrived. Prepackaged produce in stores, women wearing pants on a daily basis... It was akin to waking into a new world, the Dhampir realized.

Everything felt excessive in the year of 1999; as if mankind was making up for the devastation of the ones before them. For hundreds of years life had remained fairly static for Alucard. The church was always in control, the crops went through phases of life or death, villages experienced plagues, and beasts of his father's creation roamed the land in hunger for blood. Although calling life then 'peaceful' was a bit of a lie, every night he could look upon the stars in the sky and say a prayer for his mother. He would lay his back upon any tree he desired and allow his sword to rest by his side.

In 1999 he could no longer see the stars above, nor were trees available for him to relax against without the eyes of curious onlookers disturbing him. Buildings, life, people, noise, bright light. There was no escape from anything in the turn of the 20th century. Alucard often found himself furrowing his brow in thought because he was up and awake, but without a purpose. The typical signs of Dracula's return were nonexistent, and the castle was nowhere to be found.

The vernacular of each land he journeyed through on foot had evolved into something new. Conversation was difficult but he managed to talk with the older generations of humans living at the time. Through the words of the superstitious Alucard found help in discovering where he needed to be. They talked of a war between the forces of good and evil. Somehow, according to the prophetic speeches of a lone fortune teller he met in Bavaria, a solar eclipse would dictate the fate of mankind.

She would remain in his memory for her family name- Fortner, something he decided was worth looking into on his own because he was positive the church lacked information about this new bloodline. The young woman's scent reeked of magical prowess and her eyes held mystery within as she spoke of the fateful solar eclipse to occur that year. Fortune tellers were a strange breed but Alucard could tell that there was something more to this one. He spoke of the Belmont clan and a dark smile had crossed upon her face. By the end of their meeting Alucard was able to locate the hunter destined to fight his father; a nineteen year old by the name of Julius Belmont.

With time Alucard adjusted to his surroundings. With the help of the church upon his arrival in Italy, he was given a place to call home and a means to connect with this new Belmont. The boy was strong but impulsive, hardly a grown man at that point in time. This was to be Alucard's reason for awakening; to train the clumsy, ill prepared teenager in the art of combat. In his hand was the Vampire Killer, but in the boy's heart he desired a much flashier, modern weapon.

Julius Belmont was alone on Earth as the last of his noble family. There had been none other to raise him to use the whip or to teach him the history behind it. Alucard cursed the church officials who kept their watchful eye on Julius for they too doubted the power of the Vampire Killer. As he learned to mingle with humans once more he took it upon himself to ready the boy to face Dracula, alone. Month after month passed, the seasons changed, and chaos encroached upon the land.

The return of his father in 1999 was subtle in comparison to past arrivals. Every misfortune that hinted to the arrival of Castlevania was more humanized, as vampires were in charge of the Dark Lord's grunt work this time around. Vampires worked in a clean fashion and knew enough about the times to properly prepare for the imminent destruction of mankind. Their work was purposely devoid of paranormal influence for they knew that humans were quickly approaching self destruction by nuclear means.

Daily the news on the television spoke of the threat of a third World War (Alucard did not know what this meant) and the work of terrorists corrupting daily life. Outright violence was not the way to instill fear into the hearts of many in this new day. Nations were suspicious of one another and technology gave the leaders of these lands too strong of a sense of power. There was no fear of God; the power to damn was within the hands of politics. The threats of war served as an almost perfect distraction from the truth of who would really destroy all life at the beginning of the new Millennium.

Alucard tsked his disapproval frequently in the months that lead to the return of Castlevania because no matter how much strength a Belmont possessed, it would never be enough to quell a man of his mortal fears. Television was the root of all evil that even Dracula could not replicate. Julius was easily shaken by the paranoia inflicted by news programs where stoic faced newscasters blandly spoke of what conflict arose between what countries on that day. On the streets there were people holding signs and screaming something about a "Y2K bug" to end the world. Why couldn't they just step on this Y2K bug, Alucard never understood.

Pressure was high as his father's castle rose up in the mountains of Romania at last during the final week of the year. Alucard knew he was not meant to fight this battle, but he was not willing to trust the abilities of the young Belmont. Although one not to typically feel fear, his heart rate increased just a bit as he watched the man journey into a fate potentially worse than hell by descending into Castlevania on his own. The son of Dracula gnawed at his bottom lip as he awaited Julius's return. Something inside of him screamed with intensity that the world would be forever changed; his head throbbed painfully as he tried to discern the source of his anxiety.

Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days... The battle did not last long enough to feel like months, however. The sky grew dark as the moon took position in front of the sun, but the mountains of Romania erupted into an unnatural glow of white light. Energy of a godlike power seared through the trees as all evil within the forests was obliterated on site. Alucard almost faced destruction that day if it were not for the humanity pulsing through his veins being there to ground him to the earth.

_I awaited the fall of Castlevania after the eruption of holy power, knowing that Julius had done well in his fight against my father. I looked at the castle expectantly but there was no crumble to give away that Dracula had in fact been defeated. The mountain fell into an eerie silence as the moon finally shielded us from the sun. There was a loud crack that boomed through the air, much like thunder during a summer's rain. I watched perplexed as the castle was sucked into a giant vortex that formed in the center of the eclipse._

_Somehow Julius escaped the castle with minor injuries. He smiled smugly and raised a thumb to me; for the briefest moment I saw the confidence of Trevor flash through his eyes. 'Everything is done', he said. Amazingly he was able to seal Dracula's castle away within the solar eclipse forever. No one was able to explain and the young Belmont remained tight lipped about where he gathered the strength to do something this unprecedented._

_This was thought to be the beginning of a world without my father's influence. To think that i truly believed that I would be able to return to my eternal slumber._

* * *

**Hello readers! This was my attempt to clear up the mystery of the battle of 1999 that I know absolutely nothing about but... Yeah, here goes it (I tried). You don't see many stories told from Alucard's perspective and that's why I wanted to make this. Think of how hard it must be for someone who tries to go to sleep forever only to be woken up every so often and adjust to life according to what humanity has become. **

**I'm sorry if this was way too brief- it was supposed to be something like how many of the games give you back story before you jump in. Anyway, thanks for reading! Updates will be weekly- Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. Watch out for an update on those days. I haven't decided which one works best yet. Reviews, follows, favorites, whatever you do is greatly appreciated. Till next time!**


End file.
